


Had to Tell Her Twice

by SonglordsBug



Series: Darcy of SHIELD [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Darcy Lewis is Phil Coulson's sister, Darcyland (Marvel), Gen, yes i shrinky-clinked darcy again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23364439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonglordsBug/pseuds/SonglordsBug
Summary: Darcy gets de-aged after Dark World. Thor and Jane use her emergency contact and Clint shows up. It breaks his heart to have to tell her a second time that Phil is dead. He ends up taking care of her and trying to give her the childhood she didn't get the first time around.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Darcy Lewis
Series: Darcy of SHIELD [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1209825
Kudos: 42





	Had to Tell Her Twice

**Author's Note:**

> crossposting from stumblr

Okay, so the first time I ever had a character try to give my Darcy of Shield an actual childhood, it wasn’t Phil, it was Clint. And weirdly, it was after Dark World… yeah, I know, she’s a grown up by then. So I deaged her… again (I know, I know, but it’s fun!).

Suddenly Thor and Jane have a little Darcy on hand, like six or so. They have no idea what to do with her or how to change her back, and she’s understandably freaked out, so Jane goes for Darcy’s emergency contact. It used to be her brother, but since he died, it’s this other guy who’s pretty much family. That’s all Jane knows.

Jane and Thor are very surprised when Hawkeye shows up. Once they get through the confusion (Clint basically answers every question with “it’s classified”), they bring Darcy in. Darcy recognizes him, and is relieved to see him, but she also very much wants to know where her brother is and clearly doesn’t understand why Clint is there instead.

So she asks.

And Clint just sort of has a moment. He’s already had to tell her once that Phil was dead, just after it happened. And now she’s six and he has to tell her again.

He gets down on one knee and stumblingly tries to explain. As she figures it out he can see the heartbreak spreading across her face. He assures her that he’s going to take care of her now. She responds with a miserable mutter about how he could get hurt too.

And Clint has suddenly had enough. Working for Shield has kinda sucked recently. Like, since Loki took over his brain and made him fight against coworkers, friends, and family. And since he’s still trying to earn back people’s trust. And since Shield just hasn’t been the same since Phil died.

Considering all that, and looking at this heartbroken little girl who he loves like crazy and who is suddenly his to take care of and who was Phil’s, it’s not hard for him to make his choice. He’s done. He tells Darcy and sends in his resignation and promises Thor and Jane that he’ll take good care of her.

They end up in an apartment in Bed-Stuy (yes, that one), and after a bit of a shake-up they have a one-eyed dog named Lucky (Darcy wanted to name him Nicky in honor of her favorite pirate). Darcy goes to school with the other kids in the complex. One of her favorite people is Kate. As she gets more comfortable, sometimes she calls Clint Daddy.

All of her Shield family members visit occasionally. None of them know what to make of this rapidly growing girl who is both the same and very different. She’s still clearly their Little Bird, but the longer she gets to live as a normal child, the less and less Junior they see. Those who were around when the choice was made to raise Darcy within Shield all feel uncomfortable. Natasha is pretty sure that the girl she first met won’t ever exist.

Clint doesn’t care. His kid is happy and having fun and not worried that she’s going to lose another guardian.

How, when, and why Phil reenters their life could go a few different ways and will have to wait for another day.


End file.
